Nothing Else Matters
"Nothing Else Matters" is a song by American heavy metal band Metallica. It was released in 1992 as the third single from their self-titled fifth studio album, Metallica. The song peaked at number 11 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart as well as top-ten positions on many European charts. "Nothing Else Matters" was featured as a playable track in the music video game Guitar Hero: Metallica. Recognized as one of Metallica's best known and most popular songs, it has become a staple in live performances. The song has been covered over forty times. Contents 1 History 2 Demo 3 Composition 4 Music video 5 Live 6 Track listing 7 Charts and certifications 7.1 Peak positions 7.2 Certifications 8 Personnel 9 Alternative versions 9.1 Nothing Else Matters '99 9.1.1 Peak positions 9.2 "Elevator Version" 10 Covers 11 Lucie Silvas version 11.1 Track listing 12 Charts 13 References 14 External links History Singer and rhythm guitarist James Hetfield wrote the song (credited to Hetfield/Ulrich) while he was on the phone with his then girlfriend. Since he held the phone with one hand, he plucked the four open strings of a standard E-minor chord with the other, which eventually made up the first two bars of the song. The lyrics, which talk about being "so close, no matter how far", were also dedicated to his girlfriend, indicating the bond they shared even when Hetfield was on tour. Initially, the song was not meant to be released, as Hetfield had written it for himself, but after drummer Lars Ulrich heard it, it was considered for the album.1 Demo The song's demo was also called "Nothing Else Matters" and was recorded in Lars Ulrich's home musical studio "Dungeon" on August 13, 1990. Composition Its intro is an E minor arpeggio beginning with the open low E followed by the open G, B and high E strings. It is one of the few Metallica songs in which Hetfield, not Kirk Hammett, plays the guitar solo. Given that Hetfield recorded all rhythm and most harmony tracks on the band's first five albums and that Hammett has stated he didn't learn how to play the song until they were well into the tour for the album, Hammett does not play on the studio recording, making it one of the few in the whole Metallica repertoire, along with Cliff Burton's "(Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth" and the band's cover of "The Ecstasy of Gold" in which he does not appear. Music video The music video premiered on MTV on February 26, 1992. It was directed by Adam Dubin, and edited by Sean Fullan. The clip consists of parts of the A year and a half... video tape which was shot during the recordings of Metallica. One of them shows Hetfield playing the 12 string during one of the choruses. MTV will not air the video during daytime hours anymore because it features nudity in the form of pin-up posters and Playboy centerfolds that are taped up in the studio. It also has a picture of Kip Winger which Lars Ulrich is seen throwing darts at. On the band's 2006 music video compilation DVD, the posters are censored, as was done with the nudity featured in the music videos for "Turn the Page" and "Whiskey in the Jar". Live The song has now become a staple in Metallica's live performances, and has been dedicated to their fans. When played live nowadays, Hammett does the first part of the intro, and Hetfield joins in for the second, to then sing and play it alone until after the first chorus, when the whole band kicks in. Also, the last verse is left out, ending the song with the heavily distorted guitar solo by Hetfield, and usually fading into "Enter Sandman". A live version on which this can be heard can be found on the CD/DVD Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad de México. Other live recordings can be found on Live Shit: Binge & Purge, on S&M, Cunning Stunts DVD as well as the DVD/Blu-ray The Big 4 Live from Sofia, Bulgaria as well as on the soundtrack for the band's feature film "Through the Never" Track listing U.S. cassette No. Title Length 1. "Nothing Else Matters" 6:30 2. "Enter Sandman" (Live) 5:26 International single No. Title Length 1. "Nothing Else Matters" 6:30 2. "Enter Sandman" (Live) 5:26 3. "Harvester of Sorrow" (Live) 6:02 4. "Nothing Else Matters" (Demo) 5:52 Live at Wembley Stadium, London, April 20th, 1992 No. Title Length 1. "Enter Sandman" 5:39 2. "Sad but True" 5:30 3. "Nothing Else Matters" 6:17 This version was released in Europe April 27, 19922 and it contained the three songs Metallica played at the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert on April 20, 1992 at Wembley Stadium. 1999 CD single No. Title Length 1. "Nothing Else Matters" (Live) 6:47 2. "For Whom the Bell Tolls" (Live) 4:52 3. "- Human" (Live) 4:19 4. "Nothing Else Matters" (Video) Charts and certifications Peak positions Chart (1992) Peak position Australia (ARIA)3 8 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)4 6 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)5 5 Canada Top Singles (RPM) 41 Denmark (Tracklisten)6 23 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)7 14 France (SNEP)8 10 Germany (Official German Charts)9 9 Ireland (IRMA) 3 Italy (FIMI)10 7 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)11 5 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)12 11 Norway (VG-lista)13 3 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)14 12 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)15 5 UK Singles (The Official Charts Company 6 U.S. Billboard Hot 100 34 U.S. Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks 11 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Austria (IFPI Austria)16 Platinum 50,000x Belgium (BEA)17 Platinum 50,000* Denmark (IFPI Denmark)18 Platinum 45,000^ Italy (FIMI)19 Platinum 50,000* *sales figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Personnel James Hetfield – vocals, guitars Lars Ulrich – drums Jason Newsted – bass Alternative versions Nothing Else Matters '99 "Nothing Else Matters '99 (Live)" Single by Metallica from the album S&M B-side "For Whom the Bell Tolls" (S&M version)/"−Human" Released November 22, 1999 Format CD single Recorded April 21–22, 1999 at Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, California Genre Symphonic rock Length 6:47 Label Elektra Producer(s) Bob Rock James Hetfield Lars Ulrich Michael Kamen Metallica singles chronology "Die, Die My Darling" (1999) "Nothing Else Matters '99" (1999) "No Leaf Clover" (2000) San Francisco Symphony chronology "Nothing Else Matters '99" (1999) "No Leaf Clover" (2000) For its appearance on S&M, its orchestration was arranged by Michael Kamen conducting the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra. This live version is featured on the album S&M. It was also released as the single "Nothing Else Matters '99", which included the b-sides "-Human", and the S&M version of "For Whom the Bell Tolls", on November 22, 1999.20 This version was also played with guitars tuned to E♭. Peak positions Chart (1999) Peak position Australia (ARIA)21 28 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)5 1 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)22 33 Germany (Official German Charts)9 2 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)23 5 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)24 4 "Elevator Version" There is also an acoustic remix of "Nothing Else Matters" that is called the "elevator version" with no electric guitars (replaced by acoustic guitars, even for the solo), Kamen's orchestrations, and Hetfield's voice only; it appears as the b-side to "Sad but True". Covers Because of the song's popularity it has been covered many times, by artists both within and outside the rock genre. Bands who have covered the song include: 3 Doors Down during some of their Songs from the Basement acoustic tour dates. Acid Drinkers for Fishdick Zwei - The Dick Is Rising Again tribute albums. Aliqua, a contemporary all-female choral act from Vancouver, Canada, on their self-titled album; they also released a music video on YouTube of them performing the song. Angels of Venice as an instrumental harp solo (with backing instruments inc. cello) on their album Music for Harp. Apocalyptica, a band that plays metal music using primarily 4 cellos (Inquisition Symphony). Apoptygma Berzerk for the "Paranoia" single. String Quartet, in their Tribute to Metallica, a version quite similar to that of Apocalyptica but with more classical elements in it. Die Krupps for A Tribute To Metallica album (1992). David Garrett. Declan Galbraith on his album You and Me. Doro Pesch covered the song for the Metallica - A Tribute to the Black Album, which was released in Germany in the Special Edition of the Metal Hammer August * 2011.25 Vienna Boys' Choir. Scott D. Davis. Iron Horse. Iris Kroes on harp and vocals, and she even performed this song as a concerto for the concert of 40th Anniversary of Rotterdams Jeugd Symfonie Orkest (RJSO) at October 21, 2012.26 Joe Lynn Turner for the Metallic Attack: Metallica - The Ultimate Tribute tribute album. Gregorian (a troupe of Gregorian chanters). Lissie (a folk-rock singer-songwriter). Lucie Silvas (a British pop singer-songwriter). LMP on their album A Century of Song. Bif Naked on the Superbeautifulmonster Staind on MTV Icon. Erik Hassle on his Pieces (Deluxe Edition) album. Jon Oliva, Bob Balch (of Fu Manchu), Lemmy, and Gregg Bissonette for Metallica Assault: A Tribute to Metallica. Solarisis - Overload 2: Tribute to Metallica. Marco Masini (Italian singer-songwriter) as "E Chi Se Ne Frega" (moderately vulgar Italian for "Who cares"), for the album Uscita Di Sicurezza. (Marco Masini's version only covers the music. The lyrics for "E chi se ne frega" are not the Italian translation of Metallica's song.) Bugotak band from Novosibirsk released a Buryat language version with some Buryat instruments. The Dutch DJ DJ Zany & MC DV8 created a hardstyle version of the song. Tose Proeski during his concerts and on his album So Ljubav Ot Tose. Rev Theory on their acoustic EP Acoustic Live from the Gibson Lounge. Jaanus performed that in Estonian Idol ("Eesti Otsib Superstaari"). In 2004, the season 2 Australian Idol winner Casey Donovan performed this song live on the Final 5 Up Close And Personal show and the live track was included as the b-side to her first single "Listen With Your Heart". In 2006, by Peter Cmorik, the winner of Season 2 Slovensko hľadá SuperStar show based on Pop Idol. In 2007 Paula Fernandes covered the song on the album Dust In the Wind. In 2009, the song was also performed on Australian Idol by eventual winner Stan Walker on the Final 11 rock theme night. In 2009 by the a cappella group Club for Five featuring Johanna Kurkela on the album You're the Voice. Punk band The Vibrators. Shakira covered the song for her 2010 and 2011 tour, "The Sun Comes Out", and performed it for the first time on September 15 in Montreal, where the tour kicked off. Lissie covered the song during her Live Lounge session on the Radio 2 show 'Saturday Session' hosted by Dermot O'Leary in the UK. The song is on Disc 2 of the double CD release "Dermot O'Leary Saturday Sessions: 2CD". The song was covered as an instrumental for the album Buddha Lounge: Renditions of Metallica - * The Black Lounge along with ten other Metallica covers. Ed Alleyne-Johnson performed an electric violin cover on the album "Arpeggio". Scala & Kolacny Brothers covered this on their "Circle" album in 2010. The song was later used for the television trailer for the film Zero Dark Thirty, the 2014 pilot episode of Crisis, and a trailer for the upcoming miniseries Heroes Reborn. Poland pop diva Edyta Górniak covered the song on the stage of Miss Poland 2012. Godsmack covered the song on their 2012 album Live and Inspired. Macy Gray covered the song on her 2012 album Covered. The song was covered by Brent Smith and Zach Myers of American hard rock band Shinedown, as part of their (Acoustic Sessions) extended play released on January 28, 2014. The X Factor Australia winner 2014 Marlisa Punzalan sang the song during week 6 of the competition for rock week Lucie Silvas version "Nothing Else Matters" Single by Lucie Silvas from the album Breathe In B-side "Better Love Next Time" (Demo) Released October 31, 2005 Format CD single, Digital download Genre Pop Length 4:36 Label Mercury Producer(s) Mike Peden Lucie Silvas singles chronology "Forget Me Not" (2005) "Nothing Else Matters" (2005) "Everytime I Think of You" (2006) "Nothing Else Matters" is a special Europe-only single by British singer-songwriter Lucie Silvas. It was released in exactly the same way as "Don't Look Back", with the same b-sides and artwork. Track listing CD1 No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Nothing Else Matters" (Edit) James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich 3:07 2. "Breathe In" (Live in Denmark) Lucie Silvas, Judie Tzuke, Graham Kearns, Mike Peden 3:32 CD2 No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Nothing Else Matters" (Edit) Hetfield, Ulrich 3:07 2. "Twisting The Chain" (Acoustic) Silvas, Charlie Russell, Kearns, Peden 3:55 3. "Better Love Next Time" (Demo) Tzuke, Kearns 3:40 4. "Nothing Else Matters" (Video) Hetfield, Ulrich Charts Chart (2005) Peak position Dutch Top 40 13 Germany 38 Eurochart Hot 100 160 References 1.Jump up ^ "James Hetfield And Kirk Hammett Look Back On Metallica's Black Album". 2012-06-22. Retrieved 2014-08-26. 2.Jump up ^ Live at Wembley Stadium release date 3.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters". ARIA Top 50 Singles. 4.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Ultratop.be – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 6.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters". Tracklisten. 7.Jump up ^ "Metallica: Nothing Else Matters" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. 8.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters" (in French). Les classement single. 9.^ Jump up to: a b "Musicline.de – Metallica Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. 10.Jump up ^ Italian peaks 11.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Metallica search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 12.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters". Top 40 Singles. 13.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters". VG-lista. 14.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters". Singles Top 100. 15.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters". Swiss Singles Chart. 16.Jump up ^ "Austrian single certifications – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters" (in German). IFPI Austria. Retrieved 2 January 2012. Enter Metallica in the field Interpret. Enter Nothing Else Matters in the field Titel. Select single in the field Format. Click Suchen 17.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2014". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. 18.Jump up ^ http://www.ifpi.dk/?q=certificeringer&page=50 19.Jump up ^ "Certificazioni - Archivio" (in Italian). Federation of the Italian Music Industry. Retrieved 24 June 2014. Select Online, Week 24, Year 2013, then press Vai!. 20.Jump up ^ Nothing Else Matters '99 release date 21.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Metallica with Michael Kamen conducting The San Francisco Symphony Orchestra – Nothing Else Matters". ARIA Top 50 Singles. 22.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Metallica – Nothing Else Matters" (in French). Ultratop 50. 23.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Metallica with Michael Kamen conducting The San Francisco Symphony Orchestra search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 24.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Metallica with Michael Kamen conducting The San Francisco Symphony Orchestra – Nothing Else Matters". Swiss Singles Chart. 25.Jump up ^ Metallica Sonderheft vom METAL HAMMER Metal Hammer 26.Jump up ^ Jubileumconcert RJSO! Iris Kroes - Nothing Else Matters (October 21, 2012) External links 40 Nothing Else Matters covers Chart Stats Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Chords & Lyrics to "Nothing Else Matters" on YouTab Category:1990s ballads Category:1991 songs Category:1992 singles Category:1999 singles Category:Live singles Category:Metallica songs Category:Heavy metal ballads Category:Songs about touring Category:Songs written by James Hetfield Category:Songs written by Lars Ulrich